


up to your mouth, feeling it out

by gypsywillows



Series: porn au [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Sex, Humor, M/M, Smut, ashton is lukes roommate, bisexual!michael, fluffer!luke, luke has a tongue piercing, pornstar!calum, pornstar!michael, theyre also fwb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gypsywillows/pseuds/gypsywillows
Summary: Ashton's the one who suggested it; after all, he would know how well Luke would do in the industry, since he spent most Friday nights with his best friend's lips around his cock. Luke, on the other hand, didn't know he would end up fluffing for a record-breaking pornstar who is like, really really hot, and definitely his type.or, Luke is broke and has a talented mouth (and a tongue piercing).





	up to your mouth, feeling it out

**Author's Note:**

> i.... have no words for this. i haven't seen a fic like this so i decided to try it?  
> i also have no knowledge of what happens in the porn industry, so i apologize for any inaccuracies.  
> title from medicine by harry styles

"You really need to get a job," Ashton says casually, as casually as he can say it with his cock in his roommate's mouth.

Luke pulls off, scowling at Ashton's completely unnecessary remark. He's giving him a blowjob for Christ's sake, and he decides to bring up his lack of money  _now?_

"Was that really necessary?" Luke asks rhetorically, but knowing Ashton, it's not entirely rhetoric. Though not necessary, it's definitely a true statement.

Luke is _broke_. He quit his last job because it made him absolutely  _miserable,_ and with everyone telling him that his mental health is more important than his job, he just straight up quit. However, since then, he's had a really hard time finding a new one. Although they live in the city, there aren't a lot of jobs available for fresh college graduates with a useless degree (English? Really? He really should have picked a more useful degree, like, biology or something).

Ashton is pretty well-off, since he has a bachelor's degree that is actually useful and is currently in school for an even more useful degree (he's shooting for a master's in computer science, and Luke's pretty sure he might go further than that). Not to mention Ashton's parents lend him money whenever he needs it, i.e., whenever Luke doesn't pay his rent because he  _can't._ Instead, Luke pays for his rent in blowjobs, because Ashton loves Luke's godly head, but there are only so many blowjobs Luke can give before Ashton gets sick of them and kicks him out.

They became friends in college, when they had fucking calculus together. Luke honestly didn't know why he even had to take it since he was an English major, and needless to say, he was  _not_ good at it. Like, at all. He managed to pass with a C- in the class, but that was only because Ashton was there to tutor him.

Ashton was in the class, not as a student, but as a teacher's assistant. A freshman in his second semester, as a TA. Luke was baffled when the professor first introduced him, seeing someone so young as a TA, and Luke had to admit, the boy was probably some sort of math prodigy. Luke, however, was definitely not, and he remembers how embarrassed he was approaching Ashton because he needed help graphing fucking parabolas.

Ashton found Luke's complete lack of math skills to be endearing, and he liked a challenge, so he decided to accept Luke's desperate plea for help. The two got together twice a week for tutor sessions, and although Luke was slow to learn, at least he learned enough to pass. Luke was ecstatic when he received his final grade, while Ashton stood in the corner of his dorm, quietly chuckling to himself because of course Ashton always got all A's in his math classes, that bastard.

Somewhere along the way the two became best friends, and when Ashton found out Luke had a tongue piercing, he nearly choked on his coffee. They were out at the campus café, and Luke had licked bits of muffin from his top lip when Ashton saw it. A shiny silver ball stuck right near the tip of his tongue. He was so taken aback that he almost died from choking and coughing, all because the blond had a fucking tongue piercing.

"Why did I never know about this?" Ashton cried out, still recovering from nearly dying.

Luke shrugged. "I don't know. I don't go around sticking my tongue out, after all."

Although that was true, from that day forward, Ashton noticed Luke's little involuntary tongue movements a lot more often, from the way Luke would lick his lips whenever they ate together, to this weird habit Luke had of poking his tongue into the side of his cheek and biting down on it lightly when deep in thought. Eventually it all became too much for Ashton, because he was so curious what it would be like to feel that piercing on his own tongue. Of course, Ashton needed liquid courage to be able to tell his best friend, 'hey, I wanna make out with you because I wanna know what your piercing feels like,' so when it finally happened, the two were pretty tipsy.

To his surprise, Luke was totally down with it. It was as glorious as Ashton thought it would be, the feeling of Luke's tongue piercing cool and smooth on his own tongue. It was different, since Ashton had never made out with anyone with a tongue piercing before, but it felt fucking amazing, and whenever the ball rolled on the surface of his tongue, he went crazy in the nether regions. Ashton wanted to know what his piercing would feel like on his cock, and Luke must have been a mind reader, because he was the one who offered first.

Ashton's been in love (with Luke's mouth) ever since.

Ashton sighs as Luke stares up at him with those damn blue eyes. He doesn't say anything; he knows how hard it's been for Luke to find a job, but he needs his roommate to  _do_ something besides giving him head all the time. Instead, he motions Luke to go back to sucking him off, and he does so gladly.

"You know I want the best for you, right?" Ashton continues. Luke doesn't respond; he just keeps maneuvering his tongue around his friend's length. "And— _fuck_ —I think you could really use the money."

Luke hums in agreement, because yeah, he knows. He knows he needs the money because he always feels super guilty for making Ashton pay nearly all the rent. Ashton's given him so much, and Luke... gives him blowjobs.

Ashton's fingers tangle in his curls. "Like that, yeah," he moans, bringing Luke down further on his cock.

And that's when he gets the genius idea.

He hurries his orgasm (he hates to do that but he needs Luke to know his genius idea), and he can tell Luke is surprised when he's coming in his mouth within a few minutes.

When Luke pulls off, he swallows Ashton's come and says, "You know I hate it when you don't warn me."

"I know, sorry, but I got a really good idea. Don't really know if you'll be into it, but I just thought you should know."

Luke sighs and rolls his eyes, plopping back down onto the bed next to his friend. "So what's this idea that was so important that you didn't warn me when you were coming?"

"Well..." Ashton doesn't exactly know how to word it, since he literally just thought about it. "You have a really good mouth, and maybe—"

"I am not doing porn," Luke interrupts him. "No. Absolutely not."

"Wait, I wasn't finished! I'm not suggesting you become a pornstar. I'm saying, you could like, be a step down from a pornstar."

Luke raises an eyebrow. "A cam boy?"

Ashton shakes his head. "No, no." He braces himself. "Do you know what a fluffer is?"

Luke feels like he's heard the term before, but no, he doesn't know. He looks at Ashton expectantly for an answer.

"It's basically someone who keeps male pornstars hard in between cuts."

Luke is confused as all hell. One, why do male pornstars even need fluffers? They seem talented enough to keep it up during a scene, and when Luke watches porn, he doesn't notice any suspicious cuts. Two, where the  _hell_ would he even work?

He voices these questions to Ashton. Though Ashton doesn't know the answer to the first one, he says, "Don't ask me how I found out, because honestly I can't even remember how I found out, but there's a porn studio about thirty minutes away. A pretty big one, too."

They end up doing a Google search, and sure enough, there's a porn studio thirty-four minutes away from their apartment. While the commute is a bit long, it's doable. But then there's the issue of how Luke would even  _begin,_ like, does he go in for an interview? An audition?

"What if I catch a nasty STD or something?" Luke asks, still staring at the computer screen.

"Pornstars are tested for those regularly. You can't really have an STD and be a pornstar. That shit would be nasty," Ashton replies.

"How do I even become a, um, fluffer? Do I call them and be like, 'hey, I was wondering if you guys were hiring, I'd like to work in the fluffing department,'" Luke says jokingly.

Ashton looks at him with serious eyes. "Yeah, something like that."

Luke groans. He can't believe he's actually considering this. He doesn't even know what the salary of a fluffer is. He doesn't even completely know what a fluffer  _does._ But he knows he'd do anything for Ashton, even take on a weird and suspicious suggestion.

-

Luke wants to punch Ashton in the face.

He's not mad at him or anything. Actually, he's the complete opposite. He's so grateful for him, because it ended up being so much easier than Luke thought.

The morning after Ashton suggested the endeavor to Luke, he called the studio and asked to speak to the hiring staff. Luke did exactly what Ashton told him, though he worded it differently and much more professionally, and the woman was nice enough to let him know that though they weren't actively seeking fluffers, that they were open to hiring them. She told him she would book him an interview with the manager of the studio, and she even gave him the reassurance that 'it'll be a piece of cake, don't worry.'

So now, Luke's standing in front of the entrance to the studio, which is a building like any other in a city like any other. From the outside, it doesn't look like a porn studio, but it's the address the woman gave him, and it's the address posted on Google. With a deep breath and a short prayer, Luke steps inside.

It's a... fucking office building.

The lobby looks like any other office building lobby, with a front desk and somebody sitting at said front desk. There's a small waiting area, though Luke doesn't know what anyone would be waiting for at a porn studio.

The woman behind the front desk looks up at Luke upon his entrance. "How can I help you?" she asks. Luke can't believe what he's about to do.

"I'm Luke Hemmings," he says as professionally as he can. "I called the other day. I'm here for an interview?" He poses the last sentence like a question and he wants to beat himself up.

"Oh yes! I'm Bethany, I'm the one you spoke to. Please, come with me." She steps out from behind the desk and leads Luke into the elevator next to it. The two stand in the moving box awkwardly.

"Like I told you," Bethany says, "it'll be a piece of cake. The owner of the studio is very nice. Also, they haven't had an actual fluffer in a long time, so I think he'll be eager to hire one."

Luke smiles and nods. He just hopes the owner isn't some creepy old man.

_Smile and nod, Luke. Smile and nod._

The elevator dings on the third floor, and Luke's nerves catch up to him. What if he walks in on a porn set? What if he sees half-naked men and women just walking around? He doesn't know what to expect at all. Bethany's presence is reassuring, but—

"Luke?" Bethany says. She's already standing outside the elevator.

Luke snaps himself out of his worried trance and follows Bethany past some rooms that don't resemble porn sets. Actually, they're pretty normal-looking rooms, and Luke doesn't understand how this building is a porn studio, because all of the rooms he passes look like conference rooms you'd find in an office. It looks like meetings are being held in some of the rooms. Luke is still having a hard time believing this is a porn studio, but there's no way this was the wrong address.

Bethany stops at an open door that leads into another one of those conference rooms and motions for Luke to go inside. There's nobody there, though Bethany tells Luke to sit wherever he likes.

"Mr. Stern will be with you in a few moments." Bethany smiles before closing the door, leaving Luke all alone at a table with ten chairs around it. He really hopes ten people don't show up to his interview or he might throw up.

He's already super nervous; he can feel his leg shaking but can't do anything to stop it. He moves his tongue around in his mouth, feeling the piercing glide across the roof of his mouth. He has these weird mouth-tongue habits. It's super unintentional, almost instinctive. It's just like twiddling fingers or tapping feet; in his case, he moves his tongue piercing around whenever he's apprehensive. He really doesn't know what to expect from Mr. Stern, the supposed owner of the studio. He really hopes he's not some sketchy middle-aged predatory guy who takes advantage of his employees. He also really hopes he doesn't have to do favors for him in order to get a raise or promotion. God, anything but that.

He nearly jumps in his seat when he hears the door open. A man walks in, seemingly in his thirties. He's handsome, Luke has to admit, with reddish-brown hair combed over to the side and a matching trimmed beard. He's dressed pretty casually, in khakis and a polo shirt. _There's no way this could be him_ , Luke thinks. 

"Luke Hemmings?" the man asks. Luke stands and nods. "Nice to meet you. I'm Henry Stern." He reaches his hand out for Luke to shake, and Luke does so with as much confidence as he can muster.

_Well, shit._

Mr. Stern takes a seat across from Luke. "Don't worry, there's no one else coming. It's just that this is the only room free at the moment." He takes out a pen and a small notepad. "So, Bethany tells me you're interested in fluffing?"

 _Straight to it, then._ "Yes," Luke answers.

There's a slight smirk on Mr. Stern's face. "We haven't had anyone come to us offering fluffing services before. Have you done anything like this in the past?"

"No, sir." Luke can't read Mr. Stern's expression. He can't tell if Mr. Stern likes him or thinks he's completely ridiculous for requesting such a position. He thinks he's doing okay so far though, since Mr. Stern doesn't look unhappy.

"How did you find out about fluffing services?" Mr. Stern asks, not lifting his eyes from his notepad.

"My roommate is the one who suggested it to me. He says I'd be good at it." And then it hits him, Luke isn't sure what kind of porn this studio does. He's not sure if they do gay or straight, kinky or vanilla, and suddenly he's becoming even more worried than before because he really should've learned more about this place.

Mr. Stern looks at him, his expression still unreadable. "How does he know that?"

Luke seriously doesn't know how to answer, but he figures he should just be truthful. "He and I have, um, fooled around in the past."

There's another smirk. "I see." Mr. Stern writes something on his pad. "And I noticed earlier, you have a tongue piercing?"

"Yes," Luke answers.

"May I see?"

Luke panics a little internally, but he can't back out now, especially since it's a request coming from his possibly future boss. He sticks his tongue out, not all the way, just enough so his piercing his visible. Mr. Stern observes it, nods, and then turns back to his notepad. Luke retreats his tongue.

"Luke, how much do you know about this studio?"

Fuck.

_Be honest, Luke._

"Honestly, sir, I don't know much. I apologize for that. I should have done my research," Luke says. He can feel his spirit drop, but Mr. Stern doesn't seem to be disappointed.

"That's alright, Luke," Mr. Stern says genuinely. "Fluffing isn't really something that requires much research on the studio itself beforehand."

He looks at his notes for a little while. Luke shuffles awkwardly in his seat. After what seems like days, Mr. Stern finally speaks.

"Luke, if you're going to do this, I'd like you to be familiar with the studio I run. That means, learning about what we do here, the different departments, et cetera. It also means that fluffing isn't the only thing you'll be doing. Is that something you'd be interested in? Working in different departments?"

Luke isn't sure what departments exist in the porn industry, but it sounds as if Mr. Stern is close to offering him the job. He can't stop now. He can do this. He can do this.

"Yes, sir. I am interested and willing to work in any department you'll have me in," Luke says. At this point, he's worrying so much that he can't really tell if his words are making sense.

Mr. Stern smiles. His teeth are very white. Luke figures he must get treatments.

"Are you absolutely sure that you'd like to work for my company?"

"Yes, Mr. Stern, absolutely." It comes out much more confidently than Luke expected. He's quite pleasantly surprised with himself.

Mr. Stern nods and stands up. "Come with me, then. And please, call me Henry."

 _Smile and nod, Luke,_ he tells himself. He stands up and follows Henry out of the conference room. He takes Luke back to the elevator that he and Bethany had taken and presses the button to the fifth floor.

On the way up, Henry looks over to Luke. "I know you're nervous, but trust me, once you warm up to the people here it'll be a piece of cake."

When the elevator dings, Luke's heart nearly jumps out of his chest. It's racing so hard and he's seriously wondering if Henry can sense it. The fifth floor already has a different vibe to it. It's not as office-y as the lobby and third floor. It's a lot more... homey. He doesn't hear any moaning, thank god, only the sounds of idle conversation and the shuffling of feet. A couple people walk past them, greeting Henry as they do. Luke gets a few looks from employees, ranging from confused second glances to flirty once-overs.

"So, Luke, at this studio, we do straight and lesbian porn," Henry explains as they're walking. "I know you mentioned that you fool around with your male roommate, and that's perfectly okay. A lot of our male models are open to same sex acts, especially if it's as something as simple as fluffing, which is what you'll be doing."

Luke nods in understanding. "I won't be in any scenes though, right?"

"No, you'd have to go through an actual audition for that. Cameras and everything. Since you'll be working behind the scenes, you won't be in any actual scenes, even as an extra or something like that."

Luke lets out an internal sigh of relief. "Besides... we don't do gay porn here," Henry adds with a chuckle. "We don't have anything against it; it's just not what we do here on camera. We don't control what our models do outside of here, anyway. What is done here stays strictly in here."

_Smile and nod, Luke._

It feels like they've been walking for a while when Henry finally opens the door to what looks like another lobby. This one, in contrast to the ground floor, is a lot more casual-looking, and the people in it seem to be that way to. The employees are laughing and having conversations, and two of them are tossing a wad of paper back and forth. One is rolling around in a swivel chair. One is eating a large burrito.

"So, Luke, this is the lobby to the sets. This is where you sign in, get your coffee, and anything else you do in the morning." Henry points to a double-door next to the front desk. "Past that door are where the sets are. Well, the first floor of sets. All the floors above us are set floors as well."

Luke glances around the lobby. The windows overlook the city. He wonders what the sets are like.

"We film almost every hour of every day, so you'll be plenty busy working here," Henry continues. "The sets are closed off, obviously, and the noise is contained. So, unless you're actually on set, you won't hear anything."

"Will I ever be on a set?" Luke asks.

"Depends," Henry answers. "If you're working in the directing department, maybe you'll run small errands for whatever director you're working with." He swipes his key card to open the double doors. "Ready?"

Luke nods, entering the long hallway, Henry following closely behind him. He's relieved when he still doesn't hear any moaning.

There are different rooms, some have doors and some don't. From what Luke can tell, there are dressing rooms and makeup rooms, equipment storage, bathrooms, and pretty much anything Luke could expect from any sort of film studio. Henry takes him into a makeup room, complete with light-up mirrors and fold-out chairs.

"Fluffing is actually technically part of the makeup department," Henry murmurs, "since there's no such thing as a fluffing department. But, you won't be doing actual fluffing in here."

The makeup artists look up from their work once Luke and Henry enter. "Good afternoon, everyone," Henry announces. "This is Luke."

Luke gets smiles and waves from the makeup artists and models alike, even a couple hi's. "Consider him an intern of sorts. He'll be working in different departments, including this one, so feel free to do whatever you want with him." Luke eyes shoot over to him. "Just kidding!"

The staff laughs and Luke tries to. "Sorry about that," Henry says. "I try to keep a lighthearted vibe to this environment, since it can be stressful at times."

Luke looks around the room. There's a sofa in the corner of the room where two models are resting. All of the models in this room are female, Luke notices. They're all wearing robes, making it easy to distinguish who's a model and who's staff.

"Be nice to him," Henry says before motioning Luke out. He gets a couple more waves and goodbyes before he's back out in the hall with Henry.

"So, in terms of fluffing, you'll be doing it with the model in their own dressing room, privately. So you need not worry about people seeing or hearing. The dressing rooms lock, of course. However, fluffing sessions are timed, and models are not allowed to orgasm during fluffing. Just be careful with that and make sure there's communication between whoever you're fluffing."

Luke bites his lip nervously as they stop at a dressing room. There's a name plate next to it that reads 'Spencer Speed.' Luke cringes internally at how weird the name sounds.

Henry knocks on the door. "Michael?"

Oh yeah, Luke forgot. Pornstars have aliases.

"Come in!" a voice from the room calls.

Henry opens the door. There's a man inside wearing a white robe like all the other models. He's laying down relaxed on one of the black leather couches, similar to the ones in the makeup room. He's tapping away on his phone but looks up when the two enter.

"Oh, Henry! How's it hangin', boss?" the model asks, standing up immediately to bro-hug Henry.

"Pretty good, champ!" Henry replies, patting his back. "Luke, this is Michael. Michael, this is Luke." He gestures between the two men.

Luke meets Michael's eyes, and  _fuck,_ Michael's hot. He's pretty pale, with bleach blond hair that looks like it belongs in 2007, but he's got tattoos and an eyebrow piercing and Luke can tell just by looking at him that he's totally his type. Well, physically, anyway.

Michael extends his hand. "Nice to meet you man," he says. Luke shakes his hand, hoping he doesn't sense how nervous he is.

"Michael here is actually pretty new to the scene, but he's already broken records," Henry says. "He's become one of the top twenty male pornstars searched within his age range. Girls and guys love him."

Michael shrugs. "What can I say?"

Luke can really understand why he's popular. He's hot. Really, really hot. And he can see why younger people would search him, since he doesn't really enjoy porn with middle-aged men fucking twenty-something-year-old women.

Michael turns his attention to Luke. "So, you a new costar or something?"

"No, um," Luke says awkwardly.

"Luke here has applied as a fluffer," Henry answers for him.

Luke doesn't know what to say, but he looks over at Michael, who's  _smirking,_ an intrigued glint in his eyes. "Oh, really? I'm guessing he'll be fluffing for me, then?"

"Correct," Henry says.

Michael looks to Luke again.  _Smile and nod, Luke._

"Sounds good to me," Michael says. He flashes a friendly smile. Luke can feel his heart melt.

"Great!" Henry claps his hands together. "So, I figured introducing you two would be a good start. Michael, feel free to show Luke around, get to know him."

"Oh, um," Luke says, "when do I officially start?"

Henry pauses to think. "You could start tomorrow, if you'd really like. I'm here every day. If you need help with anything, just ask the front desk here on the fifth floor, not the one on the ground floor. In terms of assignment, I think I'll have you just on fluffing for now."

"Who will I be fluffing?" Luke asks.

"Michael, obviously," Henry replies. "He's got a scene tomorrow, so having you around will be great. Maybe he could fluff Calum, too."

Michael nods in agreement. Luke has no idea who Calum is, but if he's anything like Michael, he'd be super okay with it.

Before he leaves, Henry hands Luke his business card. "Just shoot me a text or call me if you have any questions, okay? If you're going to come in tomorrow, be here for ten a.m."

Luke nods, and the next thing he knows he's in the same room with a really hot pornstar whose dick he definitely wants to suck.

"So, Luke," Michael says, taking a seat on the leather sofa once again. "Looks like you and I will have to get real friendly with each other."

Luke chuckles nervously. "Yeah." Man, what a great start. He's so awkward. He's so nervous. He seriously can't stand himself right now.

"You haven't done anything like this before, am I right?"

"Right on the dot," Luke responds. "I mean, I've given blowjobs before, obviously, just not in this type of setting. And according to my... partner, I'm really good at it. He's the one who suggested I do this."

Michael's looking at him, and Luke sees that his eyes are green, and if he wasn't infatuated with Michael already, he's definitely head-over-heels now. "You seem like the type who's good at giving head. I just get that sort of vibe from you."

Luke grins and there are a few more seconds of awkward silence between them before he asks, "So are you, like, bisexual?"

"Yes sir," Michael says. Luke almost chokes on air at Michael calling him sir. "I do straight porn here, and that's good and all, but I like guys too. Bisexual porn isn't all that popular, sadly, so I have a little fun with guys outside of here."

Luke can feel tension, if he could even call it that. "And you?" Michael asks.

"Um, yeah. I'm bisexual, maybe even pan. I don't really know. I just kinda like whoever, y'know?"

"I feel that." Michael is still looking at him, and Luke is trying to avoid his eyes even though he really doesn't  _want_ to. He honestly really wants to blow Michael right now, but Luke has to have some class. He's just met the guy for fuck's sake.

Suddenly, Michael stands up. "So, I think I should introduce you to somebody."

He's already heading towards the door when Luke stands up to follow him. "Who?"

"Calum. Henry mentioned you could be fluffing for him too, so I figured I should introduce you." Michael looks at the clock on the wall. "He should be finishing up his scene in a few."

The two exit Michael's dressing room. "So, Spencer Speed, huh?" Luke says in the hall.

Michael laughs and shakes his head. "I knew that was coming sooner or later." They're walking a short distance down the hall, towards some more dressing rooms. "They told me to come up with a name, and as long as it wasn't something completely stupid, I could use it. And I was in the middle of watching The Flash when I came up with it. And I like alliterations. So... yeah."

They come to a stop at some double-doors, and though there's a window, it's completely clouded, almost to the point of opaqueness. Luke can't hear any noise coming from it, but he can only assume it's the entrance to a set.

"We can't go in, obviously, but we can wait here until they're done," Michael tells him. "Oh, and Calum's alias is Chris Summer. A bit boring, if you ask me."

The two wait a few more minutes, and Luke learns a few things from Michael. First, he learns that Michael started porn five months ago and had broken records. He's been searched  _a lot_ in such a short amount of time, and he's only twenty-three. Second, he learns that Michael really,  _really_ likes sex. There are a lot of male pornstars who use Viagra and other enhancements almost every time they have a scene, and Michael describes himself as 'all natural,' since he rarely ever uses them ("I save them for a really bad day," he says).

Third, he learns that Michael doesn't really  _need_ a fluffer since he's just so natural and can come pretty much whenever he wants to, but it certainly doesn't  _hurt_ to have one. Just as they're about to discuss what it's like during a scene, the double doors open and the hall is flooded with crew members carrying various equipment.

"We can go in, now. And don't worry, they're probably dressed," Michael says. He adds a wink. Luke trembles.

As soon as he steps in he's hit with a whiff of berries, sweat, and sex. It's a weird mix, but not necessarily unpleasant. He can only assume they used a lot of air fresheners to keep the smell of sex under wraps, and now that he's actually on a set where people have sex, it's kind of eye-opening. The set itself is a living room with simple wooden flooring and a suede blue sectional. There are a couple wall decorations and fake plants off to the side, and Luke thinks it's a pretty good setup. There's even a window on the left wall, which, although it didn't even lead outside, had light shining through to give the illusion of it being an actual window. It's impressive.

A woman is wrapping herself in a white robe when she sees Michael and Luke. "Oh, hi, Michael!"

"Hey, Molly," Michael says, giving the small brunette a hug.

"Who's this?" Molly asks, motioning to Luke.

"I'm Luke." He's the one to extend his hand this time, and Molly accepts it happily.

"He's gonna be my fluffer," Michael says proudly.

Molly's mouth opens in surprise. There's sweat dripping down her forehead, and her hair is slightly wet with who-knows-what. "Really? You get a fluffer? Wow, we haven't had one of those in a long time."

"I'm so special," Michael remarks without a hint of sarcasm. He wraps an arm around Luke's waist.

Luke screams on the inside.

"How was the scene?" Michael asks.

"Good! Calum was lovely, as usual," she says. Then somebody motions her, presumably off-set, and she smiles apologetically before saying goodbye to Luke and Michael.

Luke looks around, but he doesn't see another person in a robe. "Must be in the bathroom," Michael mutters.

As if on cue, a man emerges from the side of the set. He's wearing a robe too... and  _fuck,_ he's hot too. Not as hot as Michael, but he can definitely see him as being his type too. Tattoos, tan skin, black hair. He's well-built too, with broad shoulders and, from what Luke can tell, muscular legs. He wonders what's underneath the robe.

"Oh, Calum! Just the man I wanted to see!" Michael calls out to the tan-skinned man. "Calum, meet Luke."

Calum smiles. "New costar?"

"Nope! My very own fluffer."

Calum's jaw drops and his eyebrows furrow with jealousy. "What? How come you get a fluffer? And how come you get a fluffer _this hot?_ "

Luke can feel himself blushing. He certainly wouldn't mind fluffing for Calum.

"I'm _special,_ " Michael repeats. Calum scoffs and begins walking off set, Michael and Luke following close behind. He leads them back to his dressing room, which looks almost identical to Michael's. The only real difference is that the nameplate outside his reads 'Chris Summer.'

Calum plops down on the sofa and lets a long sigh. "I need a drink."

Michael laughs, settling himself down next to him. "We could all go out for drinks, You, me, and Luke here."

Luke sits down on the sofa across from them, not wanting to intrude. "I'm okay," he says. "I should probably get a good night's sleep before my first official day here."

"What a good cookie," Calum says. "He looks too innocent to be a fluffer."

"It's the innocent-looking ones who are usually the best in bed," Michael says. Calum nods.

Luke chuckles, but he's still nervous. Michael and Calum continue their conversation when Luke zones out.

They're hot. Really hot. He prefers Michael over Calum, because maybe he has a thing for emo-looking tattooed pale boys with piercings. Calum's really hot too, just in a different way. He really wonders what their dicks look like, how big they are, if they're weird-looking (because yeah, Luke has had some really weird-looking dicks in his mouth).

"Holy fuck," Michael breathes, snapping Luke out of his weird trance. "You have a  _tongue piercing?_ "

Luke didn't notice that he'd been doing that tongue-biting thing. His tongue was on display for both Michael and Calum to see. As soon as he realizes it, he pulls his tongue back into his mouth.

"Shit, that's hot," Calum adds. "If I didn't just finish a scene I'd have my dick in his mouth right now."

Luke doesn't know how to feel about that statement, but he feels his dick twitch a bit. He looks at his lap in embarrassment. Calum continues to talk, and Luke can hear Michael humming and saying yes to whatever Calum's saying, but he can also feel Michael's eyes burning into his skin.

 _This job might kill me,_ Luke thinks.

-

"No fucking way, you actually got the job?" Ashton exclaims as soon as Luke delivers the good news.

"Yeah," Luke says shakily.

Ashton's known Luke for years now, and he knows when something's up. "But...?"

"But... I met the guy I'll be fluffing for, and he's super hot."

Ashton looks at his friend, utterly confused. "Isn't that a good thing? I mean, at least you're not blowing some weird fifty-something-year-old dude with nasty pubic hair."

Luke makes a disgusted face. Yeah, that's a plus, not having to blow a gross pornstar, because Luke has seen plenty of those in porn. On the flip side, now that Luke knows that he guy he's fluffing for is actually super hot, he feels more inclined to do well, which is making him even more nervous than he was before. He tells Ashton this, and his friend rubs comforting circles into his back.

"Just do what you do to me," Ashton tells him. "You're  _really_ good Luke. I'm sure most pornstars aren't even  _that_ good at giving head. They mostly rely on deepthroating and copious amounts of spit, I feel."

Luke sighs. "Can I practice? I think I need to before I actually do it tomorrow."

Ashton looks at him incredulously. "Is that even a question?"

Luke is grateful. Really, really grateful. He's grateful that he can just give his best friend blowjobs whenever, and now he can finally  _actually_ pay him back. With real money. And Ashton? Well, Ashton's fucking relieved. He's also really happy for his friend, that he was able to land a job  _and_ he would be sharing his talent with a really hot guy. He comes in what feels like record time that night, and Luke is more than happy to swallow his load again.

"Please tell me this won't be the last time I get one of your life-changing blowjobs," Ashton says before they cuddle up for the night.

"Not a chance," Luke says, placing a gentle kiss on the tip of Ashton's nose.

-

When Luke signs in the next morning, he feels the nerves even harder than the previous day. His stomach is twisting, and although he's not nauseous, he's certainly worried that he might puke on Michael's dick. He  _really_ doesn't want that to happen, so he sends a silent prayer to the blowjob gods and asks them to give him a less sensitive gag reflex, just for today, at least.

"Just wait in Michael's dressing room," the receptionist tells him.

He does so. The hall is less busy, probably because it's quite early. He assumes Michael's not here yet. He sits in Michael's dressing room for about an hour, when he gets a knock.

"Come in?" he answers.

Michael strides in, fully clothed. "Waiting for me already, I see?" he says teasingly.

Luke rolls his eyes. "When are you doing your scene?"

"Just got my makeup done. I'm about to head into the set, but I just wanted to see your lovely face before I go in," Michael says. He steps closer to Luke, fingers brushing up against the blond's arm. Luke can feel his hairs standing on end. "And... because I wanted to do this."

A hand curls around the back of Luke's neck and pulls him into a kiss. It takes a few seconds for Luke's brain to register what's happening, that he's  _kissing_ Michael, and  _fuck,_ Michael is a good kisser too. His lips are full and soft against his, and Luke can feel his tongue prodding at his, asking for entrance. Luke allows it, knowing that Michael probably wants to know what his piercing feels like. Michael's tongue swirls around his, and he moans at the cool sensation of Luke's piercing against his tongue. Feeling Michael moan into his mouth is something that Luke never knew he needed until now.

Michael pulls away, leaving Luke breathless. He can't help but pout in disappointment. "Trust me, babe, I'd love to make out with you and more, but I've got a scene to do." He heads towards the door, but before he leaves, he adds, "Don't worry, I'll be back in a half hour or so." He winks, and Luke is left alone, half-hard, in the middle of Michael's dressing room.

Luke sighs as he settles down on the leather sofa. He realizes then that he's still never seen Michael's dick, even though 1. he's a pornstar and his dick is already on the internet, and 2. he's going to blow him in a short while. He supposes he should probably prepare himself, and how else would he do that besides pulling out his phone and searching 'Spencer Speed' into a porn site?

He's greeted with an image Michael's face, tattoos, and...

_Shit._

Michael is hot. He's got tattoos, green eyes, wild hair,  _and_ he's packing it downstairs.

Luke gapes at the sight of Michael's dick. It's pretty fucking big, maybe bigger than Ashton's (and he thinks Ashton's is pretty big). The thumbnails of the videos Michael is in all show his dick plunging into a vagina, and lord, if Luke didn't want that to be his mouth, maybe even his ass.

(He'd totally let Michael fuck him).

He taps on a random scene, with an actress named Cherry Sheer, and Luke is surprised to see Molly, the model he'd met the day before.

The scene is surprisingly intimate; the plot is that the two are step-siblings (Luke kind of hates that sort of plot in porn, but he can make an exception because it's Michael), and they're home alone when their parents go out of town. There's kissing, touching, and Luke can tell that Molly's moans are mostly genuine. Luke gets pretty jealous when he watches Michael eat her out, because damn, he might not have a tongue piercing but he sure knows how to move it, and maybe he wants Michael to eat him out like that too. Molly blows him too, and Luke has to stifle a laugh because he can do so much better than that. When it gets to the actual fucking, he doesn't even realize he's palming himself through his jeans listening to Molly and Michael's moans.

He also doesn't realize how long the scene actually is, because the next thing he knows Michael is opening the door and shutting it behind him.

"You've got fifteen minutes ba—oh?"

Luke locks his phone and throws it on the floor, but the bulge in his jeans is unmistakably noticeable. Michael's looking at him with a tooth-rotting grin. "Someone's been having a good time, hm?"

Michael's wearing a white robe, like all the other models wear. Luke swallows a lump in his throat. He knows Michael's naked underneath it, and though he'd just watched Michael fuck someone, he still feels unprepared for the real thing.

"H-how should I do this?" Luke stammers.

Michael cradles his face, bringing it closer to his. "Get on your knees," he orders, pressing a chaste kiss to Luke's lips.

Luke does as he's told, sinking down to his knees. For some reason, he's bold, and he undoes the knot tying his robe together and pulls it apart, revealing Michael's half-hard dick.

Now that it's up close, yeah, it's a lot like Ashton's, just paler. He figures that maybe they photoshopped it to look bigger, but still, it's Michael's dick, it's right in front of him, and it's half-hard.

Suddenly, Luke's feeling a bit more confident as he finally lets his mouth slowly engulf Michael's cock. It tastes a bit different, probably because it's just come out from inside a girl, but Luke's not complaining. He moves his head up and down, running his tongue along the underside, and he can hear Michael's labored breathing from the floor. He's going really slowly, since he knows that his role is just the fluffer and that he can't make Michael orgasm here, not now, and although it's disappointing, it's his job. But Michael seems to be _really_ enjoying it; he's rocking his hips in time with Luke's movements. He's letting out quick little breaths of pleasure, his hand entangled in Luke's curly locks.

Michael's getting harder in his mouth, and Luke is pretty proud of himself because he's fulfilling his job. Yes, that's his job, to keep Michael hard. Not to make Michael come.

(He really, really wants to make Michael come.)

Luke pulls off Michael's dick, replacing his mouth with his tongue. He curls his tongue around the tip, feeling his piercing shift with every groove of Michael's cock. Michael moans even louder, and he's looking down at Luke.

"Look at me, babe," he says. Luke looks up at him, tongue still moving around his cock. "Shit, your piercing." He throws his head back but recovers swiftly to look back at Luke. "It's so fucking hot."

Michael's even harder in Luke's mouth, and now Luke can feel the difference. It really _is_ bigger than Ashton's, both in length and in girth, but that doesn't faze Luke. If anything, he wants to work harder.

 _No, Luke. Don't make him come,_ he has to tell himself.

As if Michael read his mind, the pornstar tugs on Luke's hair, pulling him off of his cock. "Can't keep doing that, babe, I'd probably come if you keep that up."

Michael looks down at the bulge in Luke's jeans and shakes his head. "I feel so bad," he says. He lets his fingers linger above it, not really touching it, but god, Luke wants him to.

"Make it up to me sometime?" Luke asks.

Michael pulls him in for a kiss then, and they kiss passionately for a while before Luke hears a vibrating somewhere. It's Michael's phone in the robe pocket, signaling that it's time for him to get back on set. He's still fully hard when he ties the robe back around himself, sighing in frustration. "Sorry babe, gotta go," he says.

He heads towards the door, but before he shuts it, he says, "I'll make it up to you tonight."

Before Luke can reply, the door is shut.

-

As soon as Michael is finished with the scene, he hurries back to his dressing room, only to find that Luke had left. He curses to himself, because he was planning on giving Luke his phone number so they could—

There's a note on the coffee table.

_Had a really good time blowing you, and if you wanna make it up to me tonight, here's my number. I expect good things from you, you know, since you're a pornstar. -Luke_

There's a phone number written at the bottom of the note, and Michael chuckles to himself. Luke had read his fucking mind.

He wastes no time in getting dressed and texting Luke.

_got your number babe, when/where should i make it up to you?_

Two minutes later, Michael gets a response.

_my place, my roommate's going out tonight._

Luke texts Michael his address and adds,

_be here at 8._

-

Luke hears the knock on his door at 8:03. He opens the door and there's Michael, dressed in a black leather jacket and ripped skinny jeans and Luke just wants to fuck him right there.

"You know, just because I'm a pornstar doesn't mean I'm good," he says, stepping inside Luke's apartment.

Luke laughs and shuts the door behind him. "Sure, but you're also a  _record-breaking_ pornstar so the standards are automatically raised."

Michael rolls his eyes. "Fuck you," he says before surging forward and connecting his lips with Luke's.

They kiss in between steps as Luke leads him into the bedroom (that he and Ashton share). Michael pulls of Luke's shirt in one swift motion before pushing him onto the bed. Luke's always taken Michael for the dominant type, and now he's finally experiencing it for himself.

Luke pulls Michael's shirt up over his head too, and now their skin is finally touching, and Luke can feel it everywhere. It feels like he's being struck by lightning; every touch is a spike that sends a shiver down his spine. Michael runs his fingers down Luke's side, down to his painfully hard cock.

"You left me with blue balls today," Luke murmurs against Michael's lips. "I'm seriously expecting some good make-up sex."

"No worries, babe," Michael says, "I'll make it worth your while."

Michael leaves wet kisses down Luke's neck, down his chest. Luke certainly wasn't expecting such intimacy, but he's definitely pleasantly surprised. Michael kisses right above Luke's pelvic bone before popping the button on his jeans, undoing his pants, and pulling them down to reveal Luke's hard cock.

Michael licks his lips and runs his tongue experimentally along Luke's cock. He's getting a feel for it, because it's not every day that he gets to have sex with guys, and he really really likes it when he can. "Does your roommate ever do this for you too?"

"Rarely," Luke replies, his voice hoarse with lust. "I'm the one doing the sucking most of the time."

"Hm," Michael says, his lips caressing the tip. "You do have a mouth made for sucking. And the piercing,  _god,_ it drives me crazy." He resumes licking up and down Luke's shaft, coating it with his saliva before taking it in his mouth completely.

Luke throws his head back into the pillows. He doesn't know how good his head is, since he's incapable of sucking his own dick, but he imagines that his head is as good as Michael's, because Michael is also  _really fucking good_ at giving head. Everything about Michael is fucking perfect, from his tattoos to his eyes to his dick, and now, to his fucking blowjob skills.

"Would it be rude of me to ask you if I can fuck you?" Michael asks.

Luke narrows his eyes. "I said I expect good make-up sex, didn't I?"

"So sassy," Michael laughs. "Stuff?"

Luke nods towards the bedside drawer, where Michael pulls out a (large) condom and lube. After squeezing an ample amount of lube onto his fingers, he brings them down to Luke's hole and gently circles the rim before pressing one inside slowly. Luke sighs at the sensation.

Michael pushes his finger in deeper and begins moving it in and out slowly, feeling Luke adjust to it. He's slowly prodding with a second finger before Luke grinds down on his first one, indicating that he wants another. Michael obliges, inserting the second one. It slides in with little resistance, and Luke bites his hand to suppress a moan.

Eventually Michael works up to a third, scissoring all of his fingers inside Luke. He wants to make this as painless as possible for him, so he makes sure he's well stretched.

"I'm ready, Michael. Or should I say, _Spencer_ ," Luke says mockingly.

Michael pulls his fingers out a little too quickly and glares down at Luke. "Do you want me to fuck you or not? 'Cause I can leave."

Luke whines and shakes his head. "That's what I thought," Michael says, tearing open the condom package and rolling it down on his cock.

He squirts a little more lube onto his dick before lining himself up with Luke's hole and pushing in slowly. Luke groans at the feeling of being filled up; it's been too long since he's last felt it. It's a relief, honestly, and he feels it all the way up to his gut. He's so painfully hard, the tip of his cock tinted pink, and he's pretty sure he's already leaking all over his belly.

Michael rocks his hips gently, wanting Luke to adjust first, and god, Luke is so tight around him. He's so used to having sex without a condom, but there's something about Luke that's driving him nuts, and somehow it feels even better. It's tighter and warmer, and the pressure of Luke squeezing around his cock is enough to have him seeing stars.

Luke sighs in relief and pleasure. "You can go faster. I'm not made of glass, you know."

Michael smirks and snaps his hips up. Luke lets out a surprised moan at the sudden roughness, but then Michael starts really thrusting into him and now he's moaning with each motion. Michael's also holding Luke's thighs so his legs are spread wide open, and Luke is surprised at his own flexibility. But it allows Michael to reach even deeper inside Luke, to spots that Luke has never reached with his fingers or any of his partners. It's not hitting his prostate, though, not  _yet,_ anyway.

Michael is so deep in him that Luke can feel tears springing in his eyes. It's like he can feel Michael everywhere, and he's gripping the sheets so hard that he thinks his knuckles must be turning white. His mouth is hanging open and he's panting and moaning as Michael fucks him, deep and hard. Luke's legs are getting tired but he doesn't fucking care because Michael is just  _so good at sex._

He really is a record-breaking pornstar for a reason.

"Feel so fucking good, baby," Michael breathes, staring down at Luke with feverish eyes. He takes one hand and brings it up to Luke's open mouth, letting his fingers rest on Luke's lips. "Your fucking _piercing,_ fuck."

Luke takes this opportunity to let Michael's fingers into his mouth completely, moving his tongue piercing along the digits, and Michael moans even louder.

He's so glad he got a lip piercing despite his parents furiously begging him not to.

Then it hits, Michael's dick collides with Luke's prostate and Luke nearly bites Michael's fingers. He's able to pull off them, though, to cry out in absolute bliss, because now Michael's hitting it over and over.

"Did I hit it sweetheart?" Michael asks, his thrusts still steady and deep.

Luke nods, reaching down to jerk off his own dick. He's so close to coming; all he needs is one more little push—

Michael leans down to Luke's ear and whispers, "Wanna come in that sinful mouth of yours, all over that _slutty_ tongue piercing—"

And that's it, Luke's done for. He comes with a sharp cry, feeling his spunk land all over his stomach. It's probably the hardest he's ever come before, all because of a record-breaking pornstar that he fluffs for.

Once he's done coming Michael pulls out, yanking the condom off his cock and shuffling up to Luke's mouth. Luke is quick to wrap his lips around it again, his neck at a weird angle, but Michael's fucking into his mouth so he doesn't  _care._ He moves his tongue with each of Michael's short thrusts, making sure Michael feels his  _slutty_ tongue piercing that he loves so much.

" _Fuck,_ Luke!" Michael exclaims, and with a long grunt, he's coming in Luke's mouth, coating his lips, tongue, and  _slutty tongue piercing_ with his come. Luke loves the feeling of Michael's cock pulsing in his mouth, his come filling it so much that it dribbles out a bit.

When Michael pulls out of Luke's mouth, it's so full that Luke gags on it a little, but he manages to swallow it all. He wipes his lips, licking whatever's left over on his hand.

"Shit, Luke. You really are a bit of a slut, aren't you?" Michael pants, collapsing down next to Luke.

"I guess so," Luke replies. "My tongue piercing's never been called slutty before."

Michael giggles and turns over to Luke, wrapping an arm around his torso. "Well, it is. It is very slutty. A very slutty piercing for a very slutty fluffer."

Just then, Luke hears a door open, and he's so sexed out that he doesn't have the reflexes to jump up and get dressed. Neither does Michael, apparently, because Ashton enters the room and neither of them move.

"Dude,  _seriously?_ " Ashton groans, slapping his hand on his forehead. "Is this the pornstar you're working for?"

"The one and only," Michael says with a smirk on his face.

Ashton glares at Luke. "You fucked him  _already_?"

Luke smiles, looks over to Michael, looks back at Ashton, and nods.

_Smile and nod, Luke. Smile and nod._

**Author's Note:**

> well that was a lot longer than i anticipated lol  
> kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
